<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gorgeous Roommates Still Competing by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389648">Gorgeous Roommates Still Competing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Contest - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommates Brooke and Madi are still competing to see who is better at sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gorgeous Roommates Still Competing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732897">Your Gorgeous Roommates Fight Over Who Can Fuck You Better</a> by u/Forest_Firefly.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gorgeous Roommates Still Competing</p>
<p>Characters:</p>
<p>Brooke: A hot, quick-witted, no-nonsense girl. Sexually confident, she knows what she wants and how to get it. She’s an assertive Fdom, though Madi knows her weaknesses...<br/>

Madi: A cute, girl-next-door type. Though she is more delicate than her roommate, she is not that innocent. If the moment is right, she can easily reveal her naughtier side. And that side of her always knows *exactly* what she’s doing.</p>
<p>Notes: First, and most important, a big word of thanks for Forest-Firefly who created these characters and who let me try my hand at a sequel.</p>
<p>This story follows a round two (to my knowledge not written) to Brooke’s and Madi’s sex contest with their roommate.  At this point, they are no longer fighting with each other so this episode, while playing on their competitive sides, is sweeter.  As with the original story, the male roommate is not named and never speaks.  In fact, he is not even in this episode and is only referenced using male pronouns.</p>
<p>Key:<br/>
(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions<br/>
[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Scene starts with Brooke sitting on her bed reading, Madi entering the room.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Hey, how you doing?</p>
<p>Brooke:  I’m good, how about you?</p>
<p>Madi:  I’m good too, especially after last night.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Round two was really good, I came so hard.</p>
<p>Madi:  It was pretty special.</p>
<p>Brooke:  And he was at the top of his game. Not only did he make each of us cum; he came once for you and once for me.  Pretty impressive.</p>
<p>Madi:  True, but let’s be honest, a threesome with the two of us is likely to help a guy rise to the occasion more than once.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Can’t argue with you there.  I do wish he would say which of us he thinks is better.</p>
<p>Madi:  You do realize that is never going to happen, don’t you?</p>
<p>Brooke:  What do you mean?</p>
<p>Madi:  He is never going to say that one of us is better and I can’t say that I blame him.  As it is now, he is having a threesome with us regularly and both you and I are pulling out all the stops to prove we are better.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I hadn’t thought about it that way.</p>
<p>Madi:  And that’s not even the main reason.  Let me ask you a question; would you still fuck him if he said I was better?</p>
<p>Brooke: (competitive streak rising a bit)  He said no such thing!</p>
<p>Madi: (seeking to calm her)  I know, I’m not even implying he did.  But, if he did would you still fuck him?</p>
<p>Brooke:  I probably would take a break for a bit but I do really like his cock so I’d probably go back at some point.</p>
<p>Madi:  Would you have a threesome with us anymore?</p>
<p>Brooke:  Definitely not.</p>
<p>Madi:  Exactly, I would react the same way.  So, if he ever says which of us is better, he doesn’t get to fuck one of us for a while and he never has a threesome with us again.  If I were him, I wouldn’t say either.</p>
<p>Brooke:  When you put it that way, I wouldn’t either.  I do wish we could know which of us is better though.</p>
<p>Madi:  Me too and I think I know how we can.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I don’t see how, anyone else we bring in is going to make the same calculation.  Plus, I’m not really looking to just pick someone up for this.  I want to know but not that bad.</p>
<p>Madi:  We are in agreement on that.  I do have an idea.  But it depends on two things that we need to discuss first.</p>
<p>Brooke:  What are the two things?</p>
<p>Madi:  First, do you think we can still be friends if we find out?  I want to know too but not at the cost of our friendship.</p>
<p>Brooke: (thinking about it)  It will probably be bumpy for a bit but I think we can survive it.</p>
<p>Madi:  Same for me.  Second question, can you be completely honest with me?</p>
<p>Brooke:  Of course.</p>
<p>Madi: Me too.</p>
<p>Brooke: So what is this great idea?</p>
<p>Madi: [taking a deep breath in, and speaking a little fast to get it out]  Well, we could have contest with each other.  There would be four rounds; kissing, breast play, fingering and giving each other head.  Afterward, we would decide who was best at each and best overall.</p>
<p>Brooke:  You’ve given this quite a bit of thought, haven’t you?</p>
<p>Madi:  Ever since I realized he would never say.  What do you think?</p>
<p>Brooke:  I’m up for it.  When did you think we would do this?</p>
<p>Madi:  Is your reading anything important?</p>
<p>Brooke:  No, it’ just for fun.</p>
<p>Madi:  Then I say - There is no time like the present And I think this will be waaaaay more fun than reading.<br/>
Brooke:  OK.</p>
<p>Madi: Time to get naked. [both women strip]</p>
<p>Brooke: Damn, you have some great tits Madi.  They are big and firm but still soft.</p>
<p>Madi:  Thank you.  And I have to say your ass is amazing.  It’s no wonder that he didn’t last long fucking you from behind.  I don’t think any guy could have that view and not explode really fast.</p>
<p>Brooke:  That is so sweet of you to say.</p>
<p>Madi:  OK, round one is kiss… [Brooke leans in and begins kissing before Madi can even finish the sentence.]</p>
<p>[The two kiss for a bit]</p>
<p>Madi:  A little anxious to get started, huh?</p>
<p>Brooke:  You had the element of surprise last time, this time I made sure I had it.  Do you want me to stop?</p>
<p>Madi: (as if this is just a silly question)  Uh, no.</p>
<p>[The two start kissing again, ad lib whatever noises or little dialogue you want.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Now, it’s my turn but first I need to do something. [Madi reaches in drawer of nightstand and pulls out small jar.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  What’s that?</p>
<p>Madi:  It’s just lip gloss.  I found the recipe on the Internet and made it myself.  It’s honey, cinnamon and vanilla.</p>
<p>[Madi begins kissing Brooke]</p>
<p>Madi:  Do you like it?</p>
<p>Brooke: (clearly enthralled by it)  Yes, it’s sweet, warm and sexy all at the same time.</p>
<p>Madi:  I’m so glad you like it.  I made it just for you.  Now, where were we?  </p>
<p>[Madi starts kissing Brooke again. Madi will ask Brooke the questions below in between kisses]</p>
<p>(Brooke’s answer should get dreamier and dreamier as she loses herself in Madi’s kisses.)</p>
<p>Madi:  Do you like how I kiss you?</p>
<p>Brooke: Yes.</p>
<p>Madi:  Do you like it when I suck on your lip like this?</p>
<p>Brooke:  Yes</p>
<p>Madi:  Do you like it when my tongue dances with yours?</p>
<p>Brooke:  Uh huh.</p>
<p>Madi:  Don’t my kisses just take you away Brooke?</p>
<p>Brooke: Oh, yes.</p>
<p>Madi: Oh look, it seems like your nipples have gotten hard just from my kissing.  Would you like to move on to round two so I can touch them?</p>
<p>Brooke: (with just a hint of a whimper) Please.</p>
<p>Madi:  Well, far be it from me to deny you when you asked so politely.</p>
<p>Madi:  Let me just take these stiff nipples between my thumb and finger and roll them. [Madi does just that]</p>
<p>(Brooke gasps, Brooke should make noises of clearly enjoying it during this next part.)</p>
<p>Madi: And slide my whole palms across them.</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh my, I guess you like it.  They are getting even harder.</p>
<p>Madi:  What if I were to pinch ever so gently.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh fuck.</p>
<p>Madi:  I’ll take that as a good sign. And how about just a tiny twist.</p>
<p>Brooke: Oh God that feels so good.</p>
<p>[Madi keeps playing with Brooke’s breasts for a bit, with Brooke clearly enjoying all of it.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  You know I’m not the only one whose nipples have hardened.  I think you are ready for your round two now.  Let me just feel how heavy your breasts are, cupping them from underneath.</p>
<p>[Madi sighs and arches her back]</p>
<p>Brooke:  You can arch your back all you want.  I’m only touching your nipples when I am good and ready.  What if I take my fingers on the very outside of your breasts and make slow soft circles inward?</p>
<p>[Madi making soft mewing noises]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Did you know that there is this spot right under your nipples that is super sensitive.  Here, let me show you. [Brooke rubbing that spot.]</p>
<p>Madi: Oh God!</p>
<p>Brooke:  And now, let me borrow some of that lip gloss.  Let me just rub it on your breasts, especially on those nipples.</p>
<p>Madi:  Mmmmmmmmmm.</p>
<p>Brooke: Ooh they are nice and slick.  I can just dance my fingers all across them.</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh God, Oh God.  Oh Brooke, my nipples have never been this hard before.  Oh fuck, they are starting to throb.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Then I think it’s time I started to kiss them. [Brooke starts using her mouth on Madi’s breasts and nipples, Madi’s enjoyment should get more and more intense until she cums.  Madi should never say she is cumming.]</p>
<p>Madi:  (having come down from her orgasm a bit, panting)  What was that? </p>
<p>Brooke: That’s called a breastgasm, Madi.</p>
<p>Madi:  (still panting a bit) I’ve never felt like that from having my breasts played with before.  Oh my God.</p>
<p>[Before Madi can completely recover from her orgasm]</p>
<p>Brooke:  So I think it is time we reacquaint you with my, what did you call them, oh yeah, that’s right my “amazing fingers.” Round Three</p>
<p>[As she is saying “Round Three”, Brooke places her hand on Madi’s pussy.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh yeeeessss.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I’m glad you remember them.  Last time, I was intent so on distracting you that I didn’t tease you at all.  We need to remedy that this time. How about I just slide my fingers slowly and softly up and down your outer lips</p>
<p>Madi:  Ooooh.  Thaaat’s not fair.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Why not? [continue to play with Madi’s pussy]</p>
<p>Madi:  Because, I haven’t even recovered from what you did to my breasts. [audibly reacting to Brooke’s fingers]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Are you complaining?</p>
<p>Madi:  Nooo</p>
<p>Brooke:  So maybe it’s time to move up to your clit.</p>
<p>[Madi makes a sharp sound of pleasure]</p>
<p>Madi: Oh yes.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I think we should have a little game within our game.  I heard about this thing, where you think of your clit clit as a clock and I am going to make small circles on each of the o’clock numbers and afterward, you are going to tell me which one felt best.  OK?</p>
<p>Madi: Yes.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Well, it’s three o’clock right now so let’s start with that. [Brooke would be making very small circles at each of the o’clock positions. Madi should make noises of pleasure throughout.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  4</p>
<p>Brooke:  5</p>
<p>Brooke:  6</p>
<p>Brooke:  7</p>
<p>Brooke:  8</p>
<p>Brooke:  9</p>
<p>Brooke: 10</p>
<p>Brooke:  11</p>
<p>Brooke: 12</p>
<p>Brooke:  1</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh, I should have mentioned that I lied.  I started with three o’clock because for something like 85% of all women, 2 o’clock is far and away the best.  Let’s see what you think, here is 2 pm.  [Brooke does the small circles on Madi’s clit at the 2 o’clock position.  As soon as Brooke says the “2 pm”, she is on the 2 o’clock position and Madi should immediately moan or gasp deeply.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  So, I see you are with the 85%.  Let’s just see if we can make time stop for you by stopping on this spot for a bit, perhaps picking up speed.</p>
<p>[Madi moans more and more. Then suddenly stops with a strangled sound.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Look at this, your mouth is wide open and you can’t even make a noise.  You know, I’ve been thinking about it and you were right.  This isn’t fair, you didn’t have a chance to recover.  I’ll just stop.  [Brooke stops playing with Madi’s clit.]</p>
<p>Madi: (slight begging in her voice)  Noooooo.  Please don’t stop.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I don’t know.  I don’t want you to think I played unfairly.</p>
<p>Madi:  No, no, no.  It’s fair, it’s fair.  (really begging at this point) Please, I’m so close.  I need to cum.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Well, if you insist.  Let’s see if 2 o’clock is still good for you.  [Brooke goes to the two o’clock, rubbing light and fast]</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh god, oh god.  I’m gonna cuuuuuuummmmmmm. Fuck.</p>
<p>[Brooke slows down, letting Madi come down from her orgasm.]</p>
<p>Brooke: You know I think it’s time for the final round.</p>
<p>[Brooke starts to bend down to give Madi head but Madi literally pushes her away.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Nooo, waaaaaay too sensitive.  You can’t right now, you can’t.  Plus, you haven’t had your round three and I seem to remember you liked my delicate fingers.  [Madi sliding her hand down to play with Brooke’s pussy.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  (Trying to play it as if she is being nice to Madi but it being evident that she is really enjoying Madi’s fingers.)  OK, I’ll let you have a break.</p>
<p>Madi:  You are just too kind.  So let me repay you with the kindness of running my finger from the bottom of your slit, all the way to the top.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oohh.</p>
<p>Madi:  Brooke, my dear, you are absolutely soaking.</p>
<p>Brooke:  (a bit shaky from Madi’s finger)  I’ve, I’ve been wet since you first kissed me.  We’re going to need to change these sheets before I can go to sleep.</p>
<p>Madi:  (sincerely)  That’s so sweet of you to say.</p>
<p>Madi: What if I take your clit between these two fingers and slide up and down, up and down.</p>
<p>[Brooke should get increasingly aroused by Madi’s fingers and make the corresponding noises.]</p>
<p>Madi:  You know that you aren’t the only one who can play a game within this game.  Did you know that when I was young, I took years of piano lessons.</p>
<p>Brooke:  (shakily) No.</p>
<p>Madi:  Yeah, I did and honestly, I hated it. But there has been one benefit.  I did so many scales that I got really good at doing a very fast and light roll up and down with my fingers.  You are probably thinking, why is she telling me this now.  I’ll tell you.  I have found that when I do this on anyone, man or woman, it’s just like the piano because the almost immediately start singing, if you know what I mean.  So here is the game.  You try to be completely quiet, make no sound.  I’ll bet you can’t even make a minute before your singing in pleasure.</p>
<p>Brooke: (competitive streak to the fore.)  I can last longer than that.</p>
<p>Madi:  It’s so cute that you think you can.  I’ll love hearing you break so fast.  Tell you what I’ll even stop my fingers for a few moments to let you get your composure.</p>
<p>[Let a few moments pass.]</p>
<p>Madi: Ready?</p>
<p>Brooke: (a little tremor in her voice) Yes.</p>
<p>Madi: Start now. [Brooke inhales sharply, but makes no other sound.]</p>
<p>[30 seconds later.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  (puffing, breathing, trying not to vocalize but unable to hold it back)  Ooooooohhhhh!</p>
<p>Madi:  Well, I won and that’s a warm up but now for some real music, I’ll just go a bit faster.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh god, oh fuck, oh god.  That’s so good.</p>
<p>Madi: It gets even better because when I really turn it on, I can make you cum exactly when I want.</p>
<p>Brooke: God that’s so good but No you can’t.  (saying the last part with resolve in her voice)</p>
<p>Madi: I love when you try to resist and you are already quivering which I know means you are close.  Here is the deal, I am about to really give it to you and in exactly one minute, you will cum.  I know you want to try to hold out so I’ll even give you a 10 second count down and when I hit one you will cum and cum hard.</p>
<p>[Madi keeps doing her technique for 50 seconds [you can just guess it, I doubt anyone will really time it, lol.]  Brooke should be making non-stop noises the whole time.]</p>
<p>Madi: 10</p>
<p>Madi:  9</p>
<p>Madi:  8</p>
<p>Madi:  7</p>
<p>Madi:  6</p>
<p>Madi:  5</p>
<p>Madi:  4</p>
<p>Madi:  3</p>
<p>Madi:  2</p>
<p>Madi:  1<br/>
[As soon as Madi hits one, Brooke begins cumming really hard.]</p>
<p>Brooke: Oh fuck.  Cuummmmmmmmmmmmmmminnnggggg.</p>
<p>[When Brooke begins to come down]</p>
<p>Madi: I told you.  And now for the final round.</p>
<p>[Madi leaning down to give Brooke head, but Brooke pushes her away]</p>
<p>Brooke:  No, I get it now.  I know what you mean by too sensitive, please don’t.</p>
<p>Madi:  OK, I know how you feel.</p>
<p>[Just a bit of time passes with the only sound being Brooke breathing heavy.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  But round four does have to start some time.  [Brooke quickly leans down and begins giving Madi head.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Ooooohhh.</p>
<p>Brooke: I love the element of surprise.  God, you are so wet.  Your clit has swollen so much.  Let me kiss it.</p>
<p>Madi:  Yes, that feels so good.  Oh god, I’m almost there already.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I know I can feel your clit pulse on my tongue.  What if I just blow across it?</p>
<p>Madi:  Aaaaaaaahhhh.  Oh my god.  Please, please, I can’t take it.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh no, then what it I just use my tongue to circle it.</p>
<p>Madi:   Yeeeesssssss.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Faster and faster.</p>
<p>Madi:  (screaming)   YESSSSSSS!</p>
<p>Brooke:  And still faster.  Blast off!</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh god, I’m cumming.</p>
<p>[Madi panting really fast then slowing down.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  And now circling in the other direction.</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh, oh, oh…..</p>
<p>Brooke:  Til you blast off again.</p>
<p>Madi:  Oh fuck, I’m going to cum again.  Oh god, oh god, oh fuck me.  I’m cumming</p>
<p>[Again Madi panting heavily and then slowing down.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Enough, enough, too sensitive.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I can tell, your pussy is dripping and still clenching every so often.</p>
<p>[Madi suddenly switches position so she is giving Brooke head.}</p>
<p>Brooke:  Aaah.  Oh Madi, your tongue…, on my clit…, so good.</p>
<p>Madi:  I wasn’t the only one still on the edge.  But I want to savor this a bit.  Let me just suck your clit softly.</p>
<p>[Brooke whimpers]</p>
<p>Madi: And slide a finger in.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Ohh, that feels nice.</p>
<p>Madi: Now where is it?</p>
<p>Brooke:  (a bit of confusion in her voice)  What?  Where is what?</p>
<p>Madi:  Your g-spot dear.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Don’t bother.  That’s a lost cause.  My partners have tried, I have tried. [Meanwhile, Madi is still fingering Brooke, looking for Brooke’s g-spot.]  I don’t think I have one-oh fucccck. [Brooke’s word “one” turns into the “oh fuck” as Madi clearly finds Brooke’s g-spot.]</p>
<p>Madi:  Clearly you do and that was it.  Let’s try rubbing it.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh, oh, oh no, stop, stop, I’m going to pee.</p>
<p>Madi:  No, you aren’t but we’ll come back to that.  Let me just flick your clit with my tongue.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh yeeessss.</p>
<p>Madi:  And swipe across it side to side.</p>
<p>Brooke: Mmmmmmmm, I’m so close.</p>
<p>Madi:  You know I bet you like 2 o’clock too.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Yeeessss, oh fuck.  I’m gonna cuuummmmm.</p>
<p>Madi:  Now let me suck your clit. [Not giving Brooke any chance to settle down.]</p>
<p>Brooke: Uuuuhhhhhhh.</p>
<p>Madi:  And about that g-spot.  First, let me find it again.</p>
<p>Brooke:  (screaming)  AAAHHHHH!</p>
<p>Madi: There it is, now let my fingers make the come here motion or should I say cuuummmm here</p>
<p>(Brooke getting desperate with arousal.)</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh god, oh god, stop, stop, it’s too much.  I’m going to pee on you.</p>
<p>Madi:  No, you aren’t. Just enjoy it.</p>
<p>Brooke: Please, please, please.  I can’t hold it back.</p>
<p>Madi:  Good now let me suck your clit again while pressing your g-spot.</p>
<p>[Brooke’s trying to hold back but the damn breaks, she looses all control, cumming so hard, bucking, squirting – whatever vocals you deem best.]</p>
<p>Madi:  That’s it cum for me, squirt your delicious cum.</p>
<p>[Brooke gasping, slowly coming back to earth.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh my god, what just happened?</p>
<p>Madi: You just had your first g-spot orgasm, my dear.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I’ve never felt anything like that before.  It felt like my pussy was having a seizure, in the best sort of way.  Why is your face so wet?</p>
<p>Madi:  Brooke, honey, you’re a squirter and a big one might I add.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I’m so sorry.  I couldn’t stop it.</p>
<p>Madi:  Don’t be sorry, it was soooo hot.  And stop worrying, it’s not pee.  They’ve done studies.</p>
<p>Brooke: Ok, if you say so.</p>
<p>[Madi crawling up to cuddle Brooke.}</p>
<p>Madi:  Right now, I just want to hold you.</p>
<p>Brooke:  So nice.</p>
<p>[Some time passes.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Madi?</p>
<p>Madi: Yes, dear.</p>
<p>Brooke:  I want to see who won, although I think we both did.</p>
<p>Madi:  Ok.  Who do you think won kissing?</p>
<p>Brooke:  I won’t even pretend otherwise – that’s you.  I don’t know how you do it but as soon as you start kissing me, my brain turns to muuush. [Madi starts kissing Brooke as she says “muuush.”]</p>
<p>Madi:  You mean like this?</p>
<p>Brooke: (dreamily)  Uh huh.</p>
<p>Madi:  Well, if we are being honest, you took round two.  I didn’t even know there was such a thing as a breastgasm.  And I think you took round three as well.  Your fingers are truly amazing. (Madi sounding bit dreamy herself as she thinks back on it.)  And I hate to say this but I am inclined to give you round four as well, nobody has ever made me cum back-to-back like that.</p>
<p>Brooke:  No, it may have been close but you were the definite winner of round four.  I’d have given it to you just for finding my g-spot but from then on, oh my god.  I can’t even tell you how many times I came, they just blended together into one continuous orgasm.  Until, that last one and then Holy Shit.  I had seen squirting in porn movies but figured it was fake.  My pussy was convulsing so hard that I thought it would turn inside out.  Honestly, I’m still having tiny tremors inside it every so often.  So, you definitely won round four.</p>
<p>[Madi starts to laugh softly at first and then loudly.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Oh, don’t get like that on me again.</p>
<p>Madi: No, no sweetie; it’s nothing like that. [Chuckling again softly.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Then what is it?</p>
<p>Madi: (just the first sentence kind of loud.)  Well, fuck if he wasn’t right!  You won two rounds, I won two rounds.  It’s a tie.  And I think we could play over and over—a thing to which I would not object—but we could play repeatedly and neither of us would ever win.  It really is impossible to say who is better.</p>
<p>Brooke: Oh my god, you right.  But just to be sure we should keep playing.  Of course, I don’t care if we ever keep score again just as long as we keep doing it.  But right now, I’m just so tired.</p>
<p>Madi:  Me too.  I’ll help you change the sheets if we can sleep together.</p>
<p>Brooke:  Fuck the sheets, I don’t think I could walk to get clean ones from the closet.  And, it’s kind of hot to sleep in our wetness.</p>
<p>Madi:  I’m so glad it’s not just me, my legs are spaghetti.  How about one last little kiss.  Nothing intense, I promise. [Madi kisses Brooke softly just for a moment or two.]</p>
<p>Brooke:  Mmmmmm.</p>
<p>[Scene fades with the ladies breathing changing to a sleep pattern.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>